Bars and Clubs
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: Storybrooke AU (based/inspired by this gifset) and fyi, Tina is Tinkerbell in this story of mine. [one-shot]


**Storybrooke AU **(based/inspired by this gifset) and fyi, Tina is Tinkerbell in this story of mine. And neither OUAT nor the characters belong to me, sadly.

* * *

Dawn is a bartender at the Wicked Witches bar. Her friend and fellow bartender Tina says a new nightclub opened nearby and suggests they have a girls' night out. More than happy to be on the serviced side of the night, Rose agrees. They go to the Hostile Huns on a normal Saturday. Dawn is actually surprised by the perfect number of people in the club. There is enough to have the club seem exciting, but not too much so that no one can hear their own thoughts. Then she spots the DJ. Well, two DJs actually. Dawn wonders why there are two people manning the DJ machine, but she soon learns the answer. One of the DJs, the slimmer and slightly shorter one, does something like a mini show on the side. Tonight's is dancing. Dawn catches her breathe when the said DJ jumps into the middle of the dance floor. She then notices the DJ is a woman as the spotlight shines her beauty even more. A very talented dancer, too. She's only briefly broken out of her trance when Tina talks to her about the DJ as the crowds cheer the DJ's closing dance move.

Dawn and Tina make weekly trips to the club now. Tina just enjoys the drinks, the dancing and all that jazz of a girl's night out. So does Dawn, but she finds most of her night worthwhile each time she gets a better look of the DJ. On week one, Dawn learned the DJ was titled DJ Amber. After constant watching and probing, she learned that the two DJs were not romantically involved on week six. Today, week seven, Dawn determines she will learn the DJ Amber's real name and ask her out on a date. Well, the second is a little more daring than Dawn thinks herself to be. Maybe she'll do that next week, week 8. But for now, her goal is to get Amber's real name.

It is week nine. Tina finally realized Dawn had eyes for DJ Amber, whose real name is Eden. Dawn was a little daring on week seven. She got Eden's name and number. But she still hasn't asked her out yet. So what is she doing right now? Texting Eden at Eden's work while Eden works. Dawn silently takes pride in how she managed to get close to the otherwise rather stoic DJ.

Tina jokes Dawn is ridiculous and should just march through the crowd and proclaim her undying love and an upcoming date. Dawn jokes back that Tina's order of matters are reversed as her phone alerts her of another text. Dawn shouts, "Oh my god!" And she practically pushes her phone into Tina's face. Tina asks, "Did Eden just send you a picture of herself dancing? One that really focuses on her upper torso?" Upper torso is a general statement. It really is just a picture of a close-up on Eden's boobs. Eden's boobs. Dawn dismisses that last thought with a blush. She then looks at her friend disbelievingly. Is Eden just one of those shallow type girls, too? But Dawn was so sure they had this unique connection. At least at first sight. And texting.

Dawn and Tina hears the crowd cheer and they know Eden finished her dance. Though still confused and utterly dazed, Dawn dares to look at Eden's follows her lead. What they saw is actually rather relieving. Eden seems flustered both from dancing and from whatever she saw on her phone screen. She then continues to hit her co-DJ who seems to be laughing hysterically. "Well, at least now we know she isn't that confident of her boobs," Tina dryly comments as she takes another sip of her drink. Dawn lets out a relieved sigh, agreeing with Tina.

Just as soon as the ladies were about to call it a night, the other DJ runs up to them. "Would you lovely ladies please stay a little longer? I'll get you the best drinks. They're the fanciest," he asks. Dawn smiles but looks at Tina for answers. Typical Tina, looks up from her seat and smirks. "Is it on the house?" she asks. The DJ smiles and answers rather charmingly, "Of course. By the courtesy of DJ Amber and DJ Knight."

The rest of the night is still very enjoyable, even though they were asked to stay. At least that's what Dawn thought. When the club slowly shoos out people to finally close for the night, the other DJ approaches the ladies. To be specific, she asks for Dawn's company separately. Dawn is almost pushed off of the couch by Tina, but she willingly follows Eden.

There is a quite adorable backyard with a small garden to the club, much to Dawn's surprise. Her hand is held by Eden and she is led to sit on the bench nearby the garden. Dawn is even more surprised when Eden handed her a cold glass of water. "I'm sorry that I forced you to stay longer. I know you must have had at least one too many drinks because of me," Eden says. Dawn blushes at the sentiment and fumbles to let Eden know that it was quite alright and she enjoyed her time.

Eden smiles at Dawn, like she did 2 weeks ago. Dawn feels her heart beat faster. She drinks more of the water to try to calm it down. When Eden slowly rubs her thumb on Dawn's hand, Dawn then notices that they never let go of each other. Her earlier attempts to calm her heart immediately became ineffective. "I was wondering," Eden starts to say. Dawn notes that Eden is blushing and she thinks she must be, too.

"I was wondering if, you'd like to go out for dinner with me sometime?" Eden asks. Dawn's breathe is caught up in her throat as Eden rambles when she is free and that she would totally understand if this is too forward and if Dawn does not want to… Whoa, whoa, wait. Dawn starts to breath again. Her focus is back. But on Eden's rambling mouth. So she does what her instinct tells her to do. She leans forward and connects their lips.

They kiss.

They kiss so chastely that even a passerby fairy could be no match to how sweet their kiss is.

When they separate, which is hard to do, they enjoy each other's company. They lean on each other's foreheads.

Their breaths mingle.

"Is that a yes?"

Dawn merely leans again with a smile. Actions speak louder than words… She decides this is the best way to confirm Eden's doubts.

They never stop kissing.


End file.
